


Superwoman: An Interview with DEO Director Lucy Lane

by SandstoneSunspear



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-27
Updated: 2018-07-27
Packaged: 2019-06-17 01:22:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15450249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SandstoneSunspear/pseuds/SandstoneSunspear
Summary: SUPERWOMAN: AN INTERVIEW WITH DEO DIRECTOR LUCY LANEXX-XX-2020A CatCo Exclusive by Kara Danvers-It’s been six months since the Daxamite Invasion and the public appearance of the DEO. In that time, no had been able to get an interview with the DEO Director. At least, that had been the case right up until last week.





	Superwoman: An Interview with DEO Director Lucy Lane

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the Women's Health Magazine article with Jenna Dewan that came out today and killed just about all of us. 
> 
> Also, the Daxamite Invasion took place about 3 years later than it did in canon.
> 
> Thanks to nerdsbianhokie for letting me run with Dylan for this.

XX-XX-2020

A CatCo Exclusive by Kara Danvers

It’s been six months since the Daxamite Invasion and the public appearance of the DEO. In that time, no had been able to get an interview with the DEO Director. At least, that had been the case right up until last week.

First thing’s first: DEO Director Lucy Lane smells amazing. Hints of cinnamon with an underlying base made of jasmine and roses linger in the air as she walks into the room. I find out later that it’s a very exclusive scent. Only one bottle exists, and it was custom made by her 5-year-old son, Dylan, with the help of one of her partners. He also made a second bottle with a different scent and named both of them: Dinosaur Dreams and Fierce T. Rex, the latter of which she’s wearing right today.

Out of all the topics we discuss today, it’s talking about her son that makes Lucy beam. “He’s a great kid,” she says. “He’s one of my biggest motivators for the work that I do, both as the Director of the DEO and as a lawyer.” Dressed in a crisp black polo, black cargo pants tucked into polished black boots, everything about Lucy matches the perfume she’s wearing.

Her fierceness is only amplified by the extensive list of her accomplishments: top of her class at West Point, promoted below the zone twice before the age of 25, a Signal Officer turned JAG after  graduating top of her class from the prestigious Harvard School of Law, and now Director of a semi-clandestine federal agency. It’s only a fraction of Lucy Lane’s incredible pedigree. All of it is worthy of awe. Of course, express that to her and the woman who served two tours in Afghanistan blushes and waves compliments away. “I’m just a soldier,” she insists. A soldier who became well-renowned within the legal community, both civilian and military, for her prosecution of the Hector Alvarez, a former Army Captain who was, at one point, the top lieutenant of the Reynosa Cartel. Thanks to Lucy’s efforts, Alvarez is now serving multiple life sentences at Fort Leavenworth for a litany of charges that include felony drug possession with the intent to distribute and murder.

Extensive pedigree aside, Lucy herself was never a stranger to the life and burdens of being a soldier. The daughter of General Sam Lane, a man who has gained a great deal of infamy in recent years for his vocal and vehement anti-alien rhetoric, Lucy was ingrained with a sense of duty long before she ever assumed the position of DEO Director. That sense of duty has kept her humble and it shows, both in how quick she is to dismiss compliments and in her actions.

Halfway through our interview, an alarm goes off. An agent bursts in moments after to inform Lucy of an alien attack by the docks. She’s out of the office and in the command center seconds later, barking out orders and demanding visuals. When it becomes apparent that the squad at the docks needs backup, Lucy doesn’t hesitate to suit up and enter the fray herself. When she returns an hour later, it’s with all of her agents by her side. I stand against the wall as Lucy makes her way to medbay, checking on the wounded and waving away medical help for herself until all of her people have been taken care of.

“Sorry,” Lucy apologises as she settles back into her plush leather seat in her office. By now, her arm is in a sling and there’s a bandage on her forehead. On anyone else, it would be a sight for concern, but the warm grin sitting firmly on her lips ultimately puts me at ease. She’s happy to inform me that all of her people made it back in one piece. I assure her that it’s fine just as her phone chimes. It’s Dylan’s father, James Olsen, Editor-in-Chief of Catco Magazine and Lucy’s ex-boyfriend. They share custody of Dylan.  

When I ask if there’s any tension with that arrangement, Lucy just laughs. She fires off a quick text to James, letting him know that she’s fine and that she’ll be there tonight to pick Dylan up, before providing me with a more concrete response. “There’s no tension at all,” she assures me. “James and I live pretty close to each other, so even on the days where one of us doesn’t have custody of Dylan, chances are that we’ll still get to see him.”

“Do you think you and James would ever get married to take the custody arrangement out of the equation?” It’s a question that’s been floating around National City ever since news of Dylan’s parentage broke. To my surprise, Lucy shakes her head. “Nope. Jimmy’s a great guy, I wouldn’t have dated him if he hadn’t been, but he and I wanted different things,” she tells me. “We both love Dylan, but James and I being together isn’t what’s best for him. Besides, James’s been eyeing a lucky lady lately.” She gives me a wink, like she knows more than she’s going to let on. “And I have my partners.”

Partners. Plural, as in more than one. Rumours that Lucy was in a relationship with two women had been going around ever since she was seen attending various charity galas in the city with two different women.

I ask if she’s concerned with the backlash she might get by revealing that she’s in a polyamorous relationship. Being the daughter of a prominent military official and being a prominent lawyer herself, Lucy’s familiar with having public scrutiny aimed at her. But she’s not concerned. “I’m in a healthy, committed relationship,” she tells me. “I just happen to be in one with two women.”

Lucy tells me a little about the women she’s involved with. “They’re both incredibly smart and know their way around firearms. And they’re great with Dylan. He loves the both of them as well.” As to _who_ exactly her partners are, she remains tight lipped. “A lawyer doesn’t kiss and tell,” she says, her grin turning cheeky.

It’s hard to believe that a woman of Lucy’s position and history could be so human, but that humanity is something she strives to exemplify for her son. “I don’t want my son to look at me and think that he has to be cruel or hard to get by in the world.” She wants Dylan to understand that kindness and warmth and being human aren’t weakness, they’re strengths. “I want him to see me and Jimmy and my partners and be like, ‘There’s nothing wrong with helping another person or with being kind.’” It’s a surprising admission, given her line of work, but it’s certainly not unwelcome. If anything, it makes her seem even more human. “Of course, you’ve got people who have very different opinions but,” She gives a casual shrug as best she can with one arm in a sling. “They’re not raising my son.”

I realise towards the end of our interview that neither of us has mentioned the elephant in the room: her last name. The nameplate on her desk is a stark reminder. DIRECTOR LUCY A. LANE. Lucy notices where my eyes are at. Her smile turns sardonic. She assures me that she received her job entirely based on merit and that she wholeheartedly does not support her father’s views. It sounds so rote, like she’s had to say it a thousand times, it makes my heart break for her.

It’s obvious that even with the power her last name carries, Lucy is very much a self-made woman. “I’ve fought tooth and nail to get where I am,” she says. The law degree on prominent display makes that much clear. “I’ve had to fight even harder to get seen as my own person and not as ‘General Lane’s daughter’ or ‘Lois’s little sister.’ I might’ve joined the army for my father, but I stayed for myself and I’ve done over the years has been to make a difference through my own effort.” I’m reminded of something that Lucy said earlier in the day, about why she decided to pursue law instead of staying in the Signal Corps. “Lois writes about the world’s problems and our father adds to the world’s problems, so I decided I wanted to fix the world’s problems,” she said, glancing out the window and towards the city her agency was tasked with protecting.

We end the day much like we started it: with Lucy gearing up for another confrontation, only this time it’s not a physical one, it’s a socio-political one. In two weeks time, Lucy will be on Capitol Hill testifying to the Senate on behalf of the aliens who fought alongside the DEO and NCPD during the Daximite Invasion six months ago. It’s stunning move for the head of an organisation that hadn’t been on friendly terms with the alien community. But in a way, given the kind of woman Lucy is, it makes sense. “I believe that everyone has the right to due process and justice regardless of species or homeplanet,” Lucy tells me as we wind down. Having gotten to know Lucy as well as I have over the course of a day, I can tell that it’s an earnest statement.

I ask if she’s worried about the upcoming Senate hearing. Lucy flashes me a smile. “Not at all. If anything, the Senate panel’s scared of me. I’m a powerful bisexual woman with a biracial son and two girlfriends, after all.” Her confidence and cheek is infectious and I find myself smiling right alongside her. Lucy Lane wears many hats: soldier, lawyer, leader, mother. But those hats only tell part of her story. The whole, overarching story behind Lucy can be summed up as thus: she’s an amazing woman. Simple as that.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! Feel free to stop by on tumblr @sandstoneunspear to say hi or toss some ideas my way. If you're feeling generous and/or like what you've read, consider buying me a coffee at https://ko-fi.com/sandspears
> 
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
